The Angel Guardian
by AthenaLentz
Summary: Castiel was assigned to a baby when she was born that baby was the daughter of Mary and John Winchester, Rachel Winchester, Janelle second rank angel powerful like her brother Castiel who is her real brother when Jimmy only and Amara has arrived gods sister with everything going on can she be stopped.
1. Love For An Angel

Rachel Dean's little sister and twin to Sam was with liv eating at a restaurant, Liv noticed Castiel came by and smiled happily as he knelt down holding his arms out.

"Castiel!" She said running to him hugging him.

Dean looked and rolled his eyes wondering what he was doing here as Sam gave him

Rachel came by folding her arms as she saw Cass hold Liv on his hip.

"So, what are we going to some dangerous demon hunting?"

"Archangel..."

Both dean and Rachel said together "Archangel?"

Naomi, the eighth archangel dropped down as a bunch of parts of the roof collapsed she looked up seeing the damage hearing Castiel sigh then looked to the Winchesters.

"Raphael... that's who were looking for." Naomi saw Castiel look at him as she sighed adding more "damn... alright, alright we also need to find the trickster."

This made dean choke on his drink after dealing with the trickster once as he came over walking to them.

"Alright, you have got to be a dick both of you."

Rachel turned around to face him.

"Cass is right we must go before devil bitch grabs the mob." She said grabbing her rifle as Castiel held Liv on his hip.

With little to spare dean thought it'd be a good idea to check out a haunting as Liv turned to bury her face scared on Castiel's shoulder he soothed her and was able to look again setting her down Cass knelt down and passed the demon killer knife.

"Just slash them or stab them with this they'll go away instantly." He told her gently.

Nodding she smiled and took it Rachel watched but didn't acknowledge it so she walked by her big brother asking.

"Shouldn't we find ourselves a hotel and research?"

"Yeah, okay." His voice was quiet while he still looked at the building.

Cass sighed and came up in front of Rachel knowing she can do this, he tapped her forehead she fell down on the ground as it was just her and Cass in the past where Liv was born.

She looked around and held her hand on her hips angry.

"What the hell Cass."

A voice familiar came by and smiled with devious and sinister plan in mind.

"Yeah, Cass what the hell?" The trickster came by as Cass pushed Rachel behind him.

"Gabriel what do you want."

He transformed and smirked zapping him out leaving Rachel alone.

"Rachel, Rachel sweet innocent Rachel." The trickster got close putting his index finger under her chin as she moved away.

"Bring him back." Rachel glared.

"Aww fell in love with my brother, did we?"

Naomi came by as he stepped back now as though he was afraid of her that he got confidence and grinned.

"Hello, brother," Naomi said glaring her blonde hair chest length and her wings Grey with a bit of brightness as she tucked them in her body.

"Listen to Rachel, Gabriel returns him or father won't be proud." She glared looking at him after enunciation on every word.

"Lil' sis! Haven't seen you in years." Gabriel said excitedly to see his little sister.

Sneering she got up closer to her brother "see you later Gabriel." Snapping her fingers, he was sent back to the netherworld.

Naomi turned to face Rachel and gave a smile.

"He won't escape there for a while, you're welcome." She smiled.

Rachel looked at her hoping she'd catch on.

"Oh, don't worry I'll return him but first watch." Naomi said walking over to her side showing past Castiel looking down at Livs crib "you say you don't need protection."

Naomi has her watch what was going on as baby Liv was crying he being the curious angel picked her up, bouncing her up and down gently shushing her to be quiet gently, he would figure it out so easily feeding her with a bottle.

"See he loves your daughter enough to send you back here and remind you, Rachel once an angel is assigned to protect a mortal they cannot go in other words he won't leave."

Rachel sighed deep exhaling a breath watching Cass in the past, Naomi heard past Rachel come in as she pulled present one to the wall but poking out a bit.

Past Rachel:

"What the- get away from her!" She held out an iron glaring at past Cass until she saw his wings.

Past Castiel:

"I'm-I'm not here to hurt her I heard a baby crying and, well I had to do something for humanity if I can't find father," Castiel said to her only the last bit he muttered it.

Past Rachel:

"Castiel? As in archangel Castiel?" She asked.

Past Castiel:

Nodding he put baby Liv down and took away the iron pipe from her hand.

"I'm Castiel yes I was the one who watched you for years, assigned to you by father to protect you and her."

Present Naomi:

Pulling her furthermore she gave a smile.

"I know Castiel and he never ever does this stuff being daddy's favorite and the serious one but - to her? He was well is willing to put himself on the line for you two."

Before Rachel could speak Naomi tapped her back in the present right where she was standing as Naomi was beside her and so was Castiel.

"So, if I were you, don't you think Castiel deserves a little bit of credit?" Naomi asks.

He held his hands behind his back standing tall, Rachel's head was spinning in her mind though Naomi was right he would, seeing the fact that he is the same person from what he and Naomi showed her.

They arrived at the hotel Dean had checked them in as Cass just finished putting Liv to sleep, everyone in the room was asleep. Cass looked at Rachel asleep and thought of a nice visit.

Rachel's dream:

She saw herself standing there wondering why she was here then looked to Castiel.

"We need to talk." He said gently.

Rachel walked to him and her brown eyes looked into his. "I don't need you okay? I got this perfectly handled." She walked away and didn't stop.

"What are you hiding from? Your abusive relationship... how liv came to be?" Castiel said just asking in case he was right.

Stopped in her tracks she got annoyed now and stepped up to him slapping him across the face.

"Okay, ow."

"Don't you ever bring that up again," she was about slap him again until Castiel grabbed her wrist.

"Knock it off, Rachel." He struggled with her and used his hand to push her against a wall. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but you need," he knelt down tying her hands to the post "to listen to me, on why I am saying this and why I am here."

She panted getting angry "go to hell."

He sat down sitting legs crossed facing her. "I did nothing to hurt you I never did... why are you like this to me? Wasn't I your imaginary friend?"

She heard him and stopped when he mentioned it suddenly remembering "remember." He heard him say as she felt his slight touch on her forehead.

It was then she woke up and saw Castiel watching over her pretending nothing happened even visiting her in her dream as she gave a shrug then looked to him.

"What?" Rachel asked simply.

He teleported them outside now as she sighed annoyed. "Cassy? Does that ring a bell?" Castiel asked. "Remember that time I came into your room while you were playing with Barbie's? I came in and you asked me who I was, I told you the truth of me and you named me Cassy?"

"Are you an angel Cassy?" Rachel had her back turned going down memory lane a bit.

" 'Yes' I would answer... you saw right through me, you were only six and you named me Cassy because Castiel wasn't easy yet I accepted that for life."

She turned to face him and looked to him "my imaginary friend was an angel?"

"... an angel who protected you, played tea parties, Barbie's, got the monster out of the closet cause you were afraid, checked under the bed for the boogeyman, games you name it and what does that angel get back? Self-disrespect. Rachel when you looked at me you were as... humans call it 'falling in love with me.' Father has us destined." Clear crystal tears could be seen in his eyes "I am now an outcast Rachel don't you remember? A-a"

"Poor example of an angel? Yeah, I see." Rachel told him straight out.

He looked down being serious, sure Rachel was a dick but mostly dean would call her the bitch but Cass has been a friend of there's ever since pulling Dean out of hell to begin with, she saddened and got close to him running her fingers through his hair his gaze at hers she was in love with him for a long time.

"I don't know..." castiel said "what this is." He continued mostly.

She contained her tears and smiled a bit.

"It's called love Cassy." Rachel said as it surprised him that little Rachel he met called him her nickname for him.

Castiel got closer meeting eye to eye with her having a confused look, he gently stroked her hair on the side placing his hand on her neck gently she was lost in his blue eyes as the two leaned in it was sweet passionate kiss, eyes closed being an angel he never had these feelings and being a human she never wanted to have any more feelings he was right the bad part was how horrible it went on her last relationship.

Pulling away he had a hand on her hip from before "I am not one of those, okay? I maybe an angel but for you I'd try to work this out between us I'll be the father Liv never had if I have too just to prove it."

Rachel smiled as Castiel transported them back inside, she lied in bed so tired as he lied right next to her so she could bury her face into his chest as both of them fell asleep.

Castiel knew he would have hating this but wants to as he walked outside thinking it over before as he rubbed his hand through his hair as he heard a girl's voice.

"You're kidding, right?"

He sighed trying to catch his breath after startled. "Don't do that sister."

"Sorry, but you're really thinking of linking yourself to her?" Naomi asked as he gave a sigh shaking his head "you know the risks of this mortal Castiel... don't."

"I have to okay Naomi..." he went up her face but she didn't flinch.

Her smile showed "you love her? Don't you?"

Rolling eyes, he told her "shut up."

Chuckling Naomi smiled softly and paced her brother "boy you are a riddle in a box, are you? So, the great soldier of father the one who respects the rules and is so serious is finally taking a leap at human feeling hmm?" She stopped right in front of him.

"Okay one you are so never to be raised by Michael and two..." he paused as he saw her fold her arms and raise her eyebrow waiting for a comeback from him. "Crap..."

"Yeah that's what I thought, so I am betting you'll need some assistance with this now will you?" She asked walking up to him with a bright smile going to enjoy this.

Castiel hated when his sister would mind trick him sometimes but this time she was right he gave a deep exhale and looked to her like 'what do you think?'

Naomi just kept smiling knowing this was going to be fun for her teach him the ways of winning a woman's heart from another girl view.

Returning back, he had transported himself to seeing Rachel not asleep but then he transported again shew as at a bar, he just sat himself.

"Come take a load off."

Castiel looked at her curiously then she pushed the glass to him as he caught it.

"It's tequila good stuff, why have you come?" Rachel turned her head to face him her gaze shot right at him.

"I heard your prayers, even when you're not thinking it, what do you want?" Castiel asked.

Sighing she gazed around her eyes blinked before it returned him. "Don't leave..."

Castiel nodded and waved his hand over her head sending a blessing to her smiling, but saw the drink and took it as Rachel smiled softly.

"Please stay because we might need you at our side."

"Prayer answered then," Cas said and smiled holding his glass up.


	2. For The Love Of Siblings

Naomi woke up unconscious in what seemed to be fire hell that's what it looks like her vision began to be seen clearly shaking her head to see better getting up it was then the sound of a voice came up, a slight groan escaped her lips as she used her hand to push herself up then used the other one and began standing up, her eyes looked around while he spoke as the eyes reflection showed only him and the fire between the two siblings wanting to be safer with Castiel hoping he would come for her like he always does.

"Well nice for you to drop in little sister," Lucifer said with a snarky tone smirking delighted to see her.

"You, you put me back!" She yelled as she couldn't pass through seeing just the fire around her noticing the Devils trap.

"Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

Castiel came striding in as he was looking for something, desperate and upset he took her.

"No, no Michael will kill me." He muttered.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong cass?" Rachel came in looking at him, she tried to calm him.

"My—my—sister he took our sister."

Walking in dean and Sam came by as Dean asked: "whoa what up with feathers here?"

"They took my sister damn it!" Castiel almost shouted as he saw Liv come in startled "he took my sister." Castiel said once more lowering and gently saying this time.

"Whoa easy," Sam intervened "who took Naomi?"

He looked at all of them unable to say but they'd know who so easily as Dean sighed with the rest of them he said "shit..."

"I can't believe you, you grew! How adorable you are and such friends created." Lucifer grinned watching his back against to the wall.

"Go to hell, oh wait even better go to hell where you belong." She glared angrily.

"Sorry, sweetie but can't I need you for someone."

She understood now and sneered "what do you want with him, leave him alone he has a family."

"So, he has a family?"

She gulped softly and looked shook up a bit.

"Ma-maybe."

Castiel tried to sense her and his eyes widened like the size of a golf ball as he kicked a desk "damn it!"

"Easy Cass, who has Naomi?" Dean asked but he disappeared.

Castiel reappeared into the Devils trap and glared looking at Lucifer his eyes showed hatred for him and in a husky voice out of pure anger this was the last button Lucifer has pushed.

"Let her go."

"Excuse Moi? No, you listen to me now."

"If Michael finds out about this you know what he'll do, he raised our sister your sister and you know perfectly well your punishment, brother," Castiel said seriously not taking shit from nobody and knew Michael would kill Lucifer he ever found out their sister had been taken.

He laughed at Castiel "look at you, Cassy."

"How did you-"

"Know that? Oh, a little birdie told me just now before you came you have this... this family now you love so much."

Much to Castiel's despise for Naomi now, he would deal with her later.

"You leave them alone you hear me?" He got angrier this made his body shake his eyes focus a bit.

Lucifer grinned and headed out to find his so-called little family while the guard watched the two, quickly Naomi nudged her brother's shoulder and had him look up at the pipe, as she kept talking. Out of nowhere came a beam of light both Naomi and Castiel were able to shield their eyes in time as the woman screamed in the fiery pit he only took Naomi's hand and transported back to the room seeing Lucifer getting all up on Rachel, she was trying to reach the demon blade.

This frustrated and angered Castiel he lowered his tone "she is mine!"

With one smack, he had sent Lucifer flying across the hotel room glass breaking and leaving Liv screaming scared, he picked her up and sent Rachel to go hide somewhere.

Naomi was ready for a kick ass fight as she swished the blades but he grabbed her and held one to her neck leaving Castiel to stop.

"Please—please don't hurt our little sister," Castiel begged mercifully this time his husky voice was almost about to break he couldn't think or else she would be sent to who knows where.

Naomi was stronger as she kicked her brother with her leg and got pulled out from his group by Lucifer's grip and close to him, she snapped her finger and sent him far away for now taking an exhale as she shook her head.

"Whew..."

Dean looked surprised now the only thing to think about was the archangel Raphael "So, on the search for Raphael now, yes?"

All of them nodded it was then he was easy to be found when they lit a fire around him.

"Well, well little sister on the team."

Naomi sneered "bite me." Her tone was very angered.

Raphael chuckled darkly shaking his head but after dealing with him as he vanished, Dean hit the table angrily and got very angry as there was an angel in the midst a demon named Anna she transported and hit Anna against the wall.

"You bitch got nothing to do, do you?"

"Don't you even dare go to the past— "

Naomi popped up startling Castiel as he breathed deep shaking his head, then she dragged him away needing to talk to him and it was one he didn't want to hear.

"what?! Now?" he shouted.

"shhh knucklehead, anyway Anna wants to kill the Winchesters before Sam and Dean are born." Naomi's expression showed worry in her tone that Castiel could tell.

"We got to go now and warn them, we shall send them to the past."

Castiel shook his head doubtfully but it was the only choice he nodded.

"so, we have to do what?!" Dean yelled.

"we have to, it's the only way." Rachel said simply already getting her stuff ready and getting Liv ready.

Castiel saw them getting ready and knew this would weaken him.

"Join hands." He instructed.

As they did he tapped both Sam's and Dean's foreheads to send them to the past April 30th, 1978 the year before they were born it was only a matter of time before Anna kills the Winchesters' mom and dad Naomi was behind but came with them, now the only thing was, is to find Mary and warn them before worse could happen. Castiel was on the floor weakened due to sending them all, his nose bleeding; his breath barely even heard as Rachel and Liv waited for Dean to come back from taking him inside the hotel, they saw him come out of the door.

"Right so I booked him for five days in the hotel, now let's go find Anna."

Liv watched wanting to be a hunter she wanted to help Castiel Dean told her everything and he passed her a knife a way to kill any demons around Rachel protested but as usual she didn't win this case, so as a mother she instructed Liv what to do and stay beside her uncles if anything were to happen also not to kill unless it's a demon or an evil angel as they went ahead to find Anna and kill her before she kills their parents.

Castiel had to know though as he walked over Naomi he was curious to know why she was at Lucifer's and why she would do this.

"Please tell me one thing, why risk yourself for me you usually don't help."

Naomi looked to him and steps in front of him. "I know you, Jimmy."

Castiel looked down at her and wondered "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're in there I know it both of you but I'd rather talk to my brother if you mind," Naomi said as this confused him. "Please?" He sighed and gave a nod.

"4 minutes." Castiel folds arms.

"8 minutes." She smirked.

"2 minutes." He said knowing she would lose.

"Shit..." Naomi muttered then sighed saying "fine five."

He nods then sits down.

"Jimmy, are you in there?" She asked.

"Naomi? I'm here-I don't get it." Castiel said still awake.

"Shut up I need to try harder, relax damn it go to sleep." She told him.

He nodded and tried going to sleep that's when Jimmy woke.

"Janel, you-you're alive? What did you want me for?" He asked and hugged her as she hugged back smiling happily.

"It's just good to see you brother, I just-"

"Don't trust the angel, hey it's okay I'm still here he's me either way," Jimmy told her putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Dean and Sam watched how this is happening.

"Then you should trust me when I say this, your sister will be okay? Castiel will take care of me." Naomi now said not minding being called Janel.

"I'll see you then." He told her and smiled weakly.

She smiled weakly and looked at him as he was returning back as Castiel.

"Hello, sister."

Naomi smiled and as he got up and hugged her tight just like Jimmy would give her reassurance as Sam smiled with Dean watching this.

"For the love of siblings eh?" Dean joked looking at Sam as he rolled his eyes "what?" He asked following Sam into the kitchen.


End file.
